1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garments and, more specifically, to sports pants having a breakaway zipper. Athletes frequently wear warm-up pants when they are not in play. Players they frequently need to remove them rapidly when entering a game and breakaway pants have become common to enable the user to quickly remove the pants without the need of removing their athletic shoes. They usually fasten at the sides using snaps or Velcro strips as the fastening elements. However, the drawback to those fastening elements is that gaps are located therebetween and Velcro is cumbersome. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing sport pants with breakaway zippers extending the entire length of the sides of the pant legs to provide continuous closure and easy removal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other breakaway sports pants designed for a similar purpose. While these sport pants may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.